bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 26 (Illegals)
|romaji= Tamao |cover= |volume= 4 |pages= 21 |date= March 24, 2018 |issue= |arc= |new character= Scarred Man |anime episode= |previous= Chapter 25 (Illegals) |next= Chapter 27 (Illegals) }} |Tamao}} is the twenty-sixth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The chapter opens with a flashback as Giran is on a phone call with a valued customer: Knuckleduster. Knuckle orders his usual amount of painkillers, a bunch of chemicals he says he needs to use for a pest control problem, and one more thing... Back to the fight, Kuin Hachisuka falls to the floor, cursing her father. Knuckleduster tells her how soon the blood flow to her brain would stop, and that her body is already dead. He tells her that the only way she could survive would be to shock her heart with her claws, but he doesn't let her by stepping on her arm. Kuin's eyes roll up as she dies, and the massive swarm of bees evacuate her body through her left eye. Knuckle pulls out a small, sharp device that he sticks inside of her eye. Out of the hollow hole he pulls out the queen bee. He tosses the bloody pulp the queen bee is attached to aside. The masked vigilante tosses a canister which releases a pheromone cocktail, calling back the worker bees. He then lights it with a flame and creates an explosion which kills the swarming insects. On the call with Giran, Knuckleduster also ordered a taser built into the same device as a defibrillator. He plugs the wires into Kuin's chest, and defibrillates her. The father then proceeds to perform CPR on his daughter. On the street below the department store, the police handcuff Teruo Unagisawa. Teruo looks to the show with distress. Eraser Head tells the cops that he'll watch Teruo for a few more minutes until he calms down. "They're just getting to the good part", he says referring to the re-opening event. On the roof of the store, the crowd goes wild after the Feather Hats finish their performance. Naomasa Tsukauchi approaches Eraser Head to interrogate him about the instant villain situation. Eraser tells Tsukauchi that he doesn't think Teruo is an instant villain, and did not see any injector on him. However, he tells him, he did see a bee on the villain. Tsukauchi mentions that many civilians mentioned getting stung by a bee during the mass outbreak of instant villains. A mysterious man dresses as a police worker walks down the street with his left hand in his pocket as he sings to himself about data and bees. As he does so, he tosses a small plastic capsule in the air, and catches it. He notices the last of Kuin's bees shakily flying through the air past him. In a flash, he jumps up and catches the bee in his capsule. Quick References Chapter Notes *Knuckleduster is revealed to be a regular customer of Giran. *Knuckleduster defeats Kuin Hachisuka. *The first appearance of Number 6. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation